


their own adventures

by WattStalf



Series: Tellius Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tellius Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Mist settles down with Boyd.
Relationships: Bole | Boyd/Mist
Series: Tellius Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892188
Kudos: 5





	their own adventures

After her brother leaves with Soren, for a journey that she already knows he will never return from, Mist settles down with Boyd and has her own adventures. After years of traveling and excitement, years of war and mercenary work, she does not mind that Ike does not bring her along on whatever adventure he is taking. She does not mind being left behind with the rest of her family, where she is finally able to get Boyd to stop pretending he doesn’t notice her, and where she can rest, at least for a little while.

It probably is not entirely due to Ike leaving, but Mist is pretty sure that Boyd would have had an even more difficult time admitting his feelings for her with her older brother and his closest friend around. Though there is a part of her that wishes Ike were here to see it all, and a part of her that knows he is not nearly as overprotective as Boyd fears he is, she supposes that it is a good thing Boyd had little to worry about in terms of asking for her hand. Well, other than the way Titania soon grilled him about his intentions, and how he planned to take care of Mist.

It would be a bit cliche to consider getting to settle down with a husband to be a great adventure in comparison to the hectic life she has led up until now. The truth is, there is no way for calm to last in their family, and even without Ike around to lead them, the mercenaries still find work and still find ways to help those that they come across. With Boyd at her side, Mist really is on her own adventures now, and she may miss Ike along the way, but she is happy to know that she is capable of doing this with or without him.

Having her own family is its own adventure as well, and she will still lean on that cliche, at least a little bit. Stopping and slowing down along the way becomes necessary, but she is not afraid to raise children under these circumstances, knowing that her mother and father, and later, just her father, managed just fine. After all, she has the others with her as well, such a big family that she knows that she has absolutely nothing to worry about.

She and Boyd have their own adventures, whether it be the mundane family life that neither of them are used to it, or the wild and dangerous work of mercenaries. Side by side, they have their own adventures, and she only wishes that her brother were here to see just how far she has come. Somehow, though, she still has a feeling that, wherever he is now, he is already proud of her, whether he has seen it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
